


A small problem

by byungnah



Series: 30 Prompts of 2jae [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungnah/pseuds/byungnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: No, It can't be!<br/>Choi Youngjae runs into a small problem coming into Jaebum's apartment for the first time. A cat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small problem

**Author's Note:**

> Not tied to my other two prompts, this one stands alone as a single small oneshot/drabble!

No! It can’t be!

This was Youngjae worst nightmare and it all started with a simple sneeze. At first he thought maybe he was just getting sick due to the weather change but as he walked further into his boyfriend’s apartment he knew it had nothing to do with the weather. He hoped it was the weather as he continued to sneeze, he prayed it was the weather as he walked past a cute little scratching post. 

It cannot be! Of all of the things or animals to own, he just HAD to have to the one pet that Youngjae just couldn’t’ be around.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum looked concerned and suddenly Youngjae was hyper aware that if he screws this up he’ll never get a chance alone with his boyfriend ever! They’ve barely been going out a month and this was the first time Jaebum has ever invited him over! Jinyoung wasn’t home so Jaebum figured it would be nice and a change of pace for the two of them rather than going to Youngjae’s loud apartment with his two roommates Bambam and Yugyeom. Jaebum knew Youngjae was more of a dog person as he saw Coco and immediately fell in love with the adorable small white maltice. However what Jaebum didn’t know was the reason why he was a dog person and nothing anything else (Although the thought of a hamster always made him happy).  
It was for the simple fact that he was allergic to cats.

He loved cats and spent a lot of time watching cute cat videos on youtube (that weird Markiplier one just has to be his favorite!) and loved looking at pictures of the different breeds of cats. This still didn’t solve the fact that Youngjae was finally alone with Jaebum just for there to be yet another interference with their relationship. Firstly it was the constant teasing from his friends about his silly crush on the boy in his music class; secondly it was the weird looks he would get from strangers on the street for holding hands and now this. 

Now Youngjae had to make a choice, he could either pretend to be sick and never come back to this apartment ever again or he could tell Jaebum the truth and tell his boyfriend that he is very allergic to cats and can barely be around even just one of them. 

Oh how he didn’t want to be allergic to cats and wished to every god possible to get away from this allergy and live a normal cat life. Not that he doesn’t appreciate and love Coco with all of his heart.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been silent this whole time.” Jaebum asked again once they were comfortably in Jaebum’s room and Youngjae didn’t even get the chance to take it all in. His eyes were watery and he couldn’t help sneezing again and feeling deathly sick. 

“I’m just not feeling so well.” Youngjae managed to choke out as he sat down on the bed and he could almost feel fur fly towards his face as he settled on the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum replied with worry in his tone. “Oh I know what will make you feel better!” He smiled and almost jumped up from excitement. “Nora!”

Nora? Oh no!

Jaebum ran out of the room in search for his cat and Youngjae didn’t have the voice to tell him to stop before it was too late. Soon Jaebum was bringing back a cute Siamese cat, by the name of Nora, and bringing her to Youngjae’s lap. If Youngjae thought before that he was feeling bad it became ten times worse when the cat started rubbing on his shirt.

“J-Jaebum.” Youngjae managed to finally stutter out and move away from Nora. The cat in response just hopped off of the bed and strolled away from the bed.

“Youngjae?” Was the last thing he heard as he fainted onto Jaebum’s lap.

Youngjae awoke to a bright white room but feeling a lot better than he was back in Jaebum’s apartment.

“You could have told me you were allergic to cats oh my god I feel like such a bad boyfriend for not knowing this.” Jaebum spoke once he saw Youngjae’s eyes crack open. “Are you feeling better?”

Youngjae nodded and smiled, “Sorry I didn’t want to ruin our alone time.” 

“Oh Jae you could never ruin our alone time, just being with you whenever is great. How about next time we just ask Bambam and Yugyeom to leave? I’ll make sure to bring a lent roller when I hang out so you don’t have to worry about Nora’s fur.” Jaebum chuckled in relief and smiled at his boyfriend.

Youngjae smiled back and nodded, “Yeah, sounds great!”


End file.
